Metal heart beat
by DarkAshSuperEruption
Summary: I love you.
1. Introduction

_It was meant to be just another day at my college, but it turned out to be so much more. Today I met my lover!_ I thought to myself touching the cool glacier that held David Hayter captive, away from the outside world with only one person knowing where he is. That person is me.

Okay let's get something out of the way 1st, I am a huge fan of the Metal Gear series and ever since I was 13 years old I've had the biggest crush on David Hayter: Big bosses voice actor.

Every day since I discovered him I dreamt of our relationship that could never be as he was 41 year old, American voice actor with a daughter, and I was just a 13 year old school boy in England. Every day I tried to think of ways to get around the barriers.

It took 3 years to think of a solid plan. 3 years of frustration, knowing that he had a wife and daughter, but I thought of a plan.

"Hey, Paz!" I shouted joyfully as I entered the empty biology class room in my school.

"Hi, Jack!" She smiled. Paz is also a fan of MGS and wanted David just as bad as I did.

"Guess what?" I asked her excitedly, trying to stop myself from ruining the surprise.

"Is it to do with him?" She giggled with ecstasy and her smile turned into a wide grin which showed her brace.

"No," I said trying to stop my nervous giggles "but it could if you are willing to help me."

Paz jumped out of her seat instantly and shouted "Yes! I'd do anything to get my hands on him!"

I walked up to her and embraced her "Well, do you want to go to NYC with me on the history trip?"

"That would be nice but what does that have to do with our special someone?"

"He's having a panel at a convention in NYC."

She gasped and laughed "But our stupid school won't do anything like that!"

I smiled "If you really love him you'd break the rules with me"

She shouted "Let's do it!"

…

It was the day of the trip and Paz, myself and the rest of the school got on the plane to New York. Only the two of us knew about our ulterior motive and our master plan.

We listened to "Love deterrence" which Paz loved because Paz from MGS PW sang it. As we listened to the awesome song I read a book about cryonics.

Once we landed we ran away from the school instantly and had no intent to go back, ever! We took a taxi to the con where David would be and went right to his panel even though it would not start for hours.

After an hour I heard my cell play "Mantis hymn" which is my ring tone. It was from the school so I ignored it and after Paz got a call to the tone of "yell dead" and she did the same.

"Is the plan ready?" I asked.

"Yes it is. When he comes on stage and drinks his water he'll be knocked out and then we switch of the lights and then we take him and the we!"

"Paz calm down. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, Do we?" I asked he wisely because the school would try to track us without a doubt and this would be one of the spots they would check because they knew about us.

After another hour David got on stage 3. I wanted to jump out and kiss him but I knew I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

After a few awesome questions he drank the water and went to sleep and then Paz threw a knife into the light switch which broke the fuse, plunging the room into darkness. Using the night vision goggles we have we took him to the escape plan we had planned.

We had successfully escaped. We put Dave into a wheel chair and made it look like he was in a coma to avoid suspicion. We managed to hold back our yells of joy until we got to the location.

After a few subway rides we found what we were looking for. We never thought it even existed and this was just a unlikely, best case scenario but it really existed!

It was the underground chronogenics lab which had long since been abandoned. It was so obscure that no one would ever find it unless you knew it was there. The only reason we found out about it was through a urban legends forum.

"Oh my God!" We screamed as we jumped in joy!

"Okay! Now place him in the freeze pod which will preserve him till we're the same age as him!" I giggled.

We picked up his body which was pretty difficult due to our excited trembling and placed him into the pod and set it for 28 years. A 28 year slumber and we can finally be together! I would then play the WMM file "Forced bisexual" to make him ours.

To celebrate our victory we set up the ps3 we brought with us. It was surprising how many working computer monitors were there and the fact that electricity still flowed down there.

We drank revolver ocelot shots as we played MGS4 which we both loved! Every so often we would be entranced by David's beautiful eyes and we would just touch the glass and imagine his soft flesh against our fingers; Romantic, eh?

After a while we stopped playing and started to make fun of the people we hated at school; the people who hurt and made fun of us just because we liked something! They're all so pathetic!

"Jack, I love this bond he all share together: You, me and David." Paz said seductively.

"I love it to and in just 28 years we can be together! Natasha will have given up looking for him and we can spend days just listening to his voice!" I smiled revealing my dark green brace which I chose as a tribute to big bosses outfit in MGS3.

"Yeah! Let's make a shrine for when he wakes up!" She said as she put up her MGS posters on the wall. I did the same, for things like these no words need to be spoken.

After decorating the room we decided to call it a night.

"Good night Jack"

"Good night Paz."

"Good night David" We said.


	2. The angels

I woke up early the next morning with nothing but the light blue glow of the glacial prison to guide me in this dark room. I decided not to turn on the lights as Paz was still sleeping in her fox hound pyjamas.

I decided to go up to it and stare at the hostage inside the ice cell. David looked sexy even when he was frozen in ice. It felt good knowing that nobody will ever find him and that only 2 people in the world know where we are.

After an hour of staring, Paz got out of her sleeping bag and hugged me from behind. Like a bear hug but nice. She whispered into my ear "Hi, he's so cute."

"Yes, yes he is and now he's ours." I started to smile and approached the bag I had prepared for the trip. I pulled out 2 cans of Peace Walker Mountain Dew, which you can still find if you're a true fan. I took one can and Paz took the other and we both enjoyed the relaxing beverage.

Paz looked at me and asked "What now?"

I smiled and spoke calmly "We can wait 28 years, or we can find that ageing juice that is in New York somewhere."

Paz started to smile and spoke excitedly "Let's find the juice so we can be together sooner!"

I nodded in reply but then I said "We should wait at least 4 weeks to let the hype of a kidnapped sex bomb die down"

Paz agreed and we sat there, looking at our hero until it was safe to go outside.

…

4 weeks had passed and we had decided it was safe to go out and steal the aging juice from Dr Alder. We went out onto the street and headed to "Alder science labs".

It was easy to break into the lab because of all the MGS we played which meant that we're masters of stealth.

The juice was on a large metal table and there were 2 bottles labelled "+28 years". We gasped in astonishment as we took the juice, ignoring the cctv.

We went back to base and took out the juice.

"Do you want to go 1st?" I asked caringly.

"No, you should" She replied and so I did. The liquid tasted nice and I felt my body maturing until I had the body of a 40 year old. I could now be with David.

I gave the bottle of aging juice to Paz and she swallowed it in one go. Her 16 year old body started to develop and her breasts got bigger. She was cute before but now she's sexy.

After we finished developing we moved the ice pod to a caged cell in the lab which had a nice bed in the corner, a clean toilet and sink, and a large speaker which was hooked up to a laptop ready to play a hypnosis file to make him bisexual like vamp.

We took out some pistols from my suitcase in case something went wrong and our little David tries to hurt us or in case the pod killed him. If the later happened we would take our own lives. A world without David is a world without love.

I went to the pod in the cell and started pressing buttons to open the pod. Before pressing the final button I turned to Paz and she nodded caringly. I pressed the button and a colourful stream of steam blew out. It felt cold but it didn't matter because our hearts were warmed by David.

David's limp cold body dropped out and I caught him to check his pulse. He was alive! I smiled with ecstasy and turned to Paz again and she too grinned like the Cheshire cat.

I placed David on the bed gently and asked Paz to start the file to make him ours. She did as instructed because she wanted to share him with me. We laughed knowing that we had won!

It took 5 hours but Dave eventually got up and looked panicked, wondering where he is!

"Where am I? Who are you?!" He shouted at us meanly and so I aimed my gun at him and shot a weak tranquillizer dart into his neck. It's weak enough not to knock him out but strong enough to make him helpless.

Like the loving angels that we are we went over to him and embraced him caringly. I whispered "Don't worry. I'm here and everything's going to be all right. Trust me."

I then looked at his large penis which made mine look small in comparison. I wanted to play with it but I didn't want to force my little Dave to do something he doesn't want to do so I decided to wait until he developed Stockholm syndrome.

Paz lulled him back to sleep and I played the Bisexual file again to make sure that he will love me.

As our new lover slept we ate dinner and spared some for Dave so that he wouldn't starve when he woke up. Paz and I discussed what we would do when he did his gruff snake voice. I told her that I would masturbate but she said that she would record it so she could listen to it forever!

I liked her plan.

David woke up and so I went up to him slowly. In one hand was my gun (this time with bullets.) and the other was some food. I gave it to him and told him to eat it.

"Who are you!?" He shouted loudly refusing to eat and I whispered to him "We're fans now eat." This Annie Wilkes scenario turned me on.

He took one bite and his dick got hard. I put Viagra in it. I took out my camera and took a picture of his dick.

"Hey!" He shouted so I smiled and kissed him before saying good night.

Maybe he'll be friendlier in the morning. I watched him eat and once he had finished I turned off the light and said "good night my metal gear lover!"

Paz shouted from her sleeping bag "My metal heart beat pounds for you!"


End file.
